SaGa Frontier
by Serge
Summary: This game is also one of my favorites, the first chapter is Asellus's (Since she is my favorite)
1. Asellus - Human, Mystic...Or...Both?

This is one of my favorite games (Lots of people don't like this game though, if you just approach this game differently, you will like it!) This is Asellus's story, first chapter, I call it, "Human, Mystic...Or...Both?"  
  
Chapter 1 - What happened to me?!  
  
"Where am I?" Asellus questions herself as she is in a dark, creepy place filled with roses. "You are in Facinaturu, home of the Mystics." A mysterious man replies to Asellus's question.  
"Mystics?!" Exclaims Asellus, as if in fright.  
"I am Ildon." The mystery man says. "You are in Facinaturu because our lord, Orlouge, trampled you with his carriage."  
"Don't tell me like I can't remember that!"  
"Well I have to leave, goodbye."  
Ildon suddenly dissappears, and Asellus is able to stand on her feet again. "I have to get out of here!" Asellus suddenly rushes out of the room. Asellus travels around an even more creepy place than the bedroom she was in. She then enters a room, which turns out to be a beautiful garden. "Wow, the only pretty place in here." Out of the blue, a man appears behind her, and stabs her in the back! "Ugh!" Asellus cries in pain and then falls to the ground. Her blood then spreads on the flowers. Strangely, it comes out purple. "Yes it has worked! She has Mystic blood in her now, my blood! Combined with red Human blood and blue Mystic blood has changed her blood purple!" An extremely strange man shouts, and then leaves the room. Asellus then wakes up. "Purple......blood? What happened? And why do I not have any wound?" Asellus questions herself once again, then leaves the garden. She then again travels around the creepy place and finds herself in a throne room. "Who are you?" Asellus asks  
"I am Orlouge, lord of the Mystics, otherwise known as, the Charm Lord" It's the strange man that appeared while Asellus laid unconcious. "I apologize for running you over with my carriage, I was just trying to catch the escaped princess, Princess Rei."  
"Why is my blood purple?" Asellus asks  
"You had no chance to survive, that was until I put my blood into you."  
"NO! THAT CAN'T MEAN THAT I'M A...!"  
"Yes you are a Mystic."  
"NOOOO!!"  
"Now you shall be accompanied by Ildon, you might have met him earlier."  
"Nice to see you again, Asellus." Ildon says "First we shall get you a dress, we have already ordered it."  
Asellus follows Ildon to a town called Rootville, not far from Chateau Agille (The creepy place I mentioned earlier) and enters a tailoring shop. "Did you finish the dress?" Ildon asks the tailorer. "Yes we have." The tailorer says, "But I didn't know that it would be for a girl!"  
"Well, I'm sorry. Anyway, Asellus, please follow her to your dress"  
"Please come with me, and, by the way, my name is Gina."  
"My name is Asellus, pleased to meet you." Asellus replies.  
Asellus then tries her dress on, and goes down the stairs. "Now you look like a Mystic!" Ildon says, surprised by her appearance in it. "We shall have Princess White Rose accompany us now, if only we could find her!" They search and they find her. "Princess White Rose! Wake up!"  
"I'm up!" A beautiful girl in a white dress (hence White Rose) appears. "Oh, Ildon, why didn't you tell me you had company!?"  
"White Rose, please meet, Asellus."  
"Ooh nice to meet you!"  
"Nice to meet you too..." Asellus replies, still quite in shock of her terrible, terrible fate.  
"We shall now take you to the training grounds, to where you can be a great Mystics." Ildon says.  
They are now taken to the training grounds, and after some gruesome training, Asellus was then directed to her room, where she can rest for the day. "I have to get out of here." As she thought in her sleep. The next day starts, she goes to the throne room. "I happen to have some useful information." A man says, the same man that stabbed her in the garden earlier.  
"Who are you?! And what do you want?!" Asellus exclaims.  
"There just happens to be a Human in this town, and he just happens to know how to get out of here, thus he also knows how to get in here."  
"Huh?! Why are you telling me this?!"  
"Just go to the bar, you'll find him there. Oh! And, my name is, Ciato."  
Asellus then goes to the bar in Rootville, to find a human in there. "I hear you know how to get out of here."  
"Yes I do. Go to the house that was locked before and I'll meet you there, but you must have some money with you!"  
"But I don't have any!"  
"Then try and get some!"  
Asellus, quite worried how she's gonna get the money, runs to White Rose's room to see if she has any.  
"I'm sorry, I don't have any money, but I do have some precious metals."  
"Thank you, White Rose!"  
They then go to the strang abandoned house, which leads to a cave, which leads to the pilot that knows how to get out (which leads to Denise Richards who was in Wild Things with Kevin Bacon! Oh! Sorry, please excuse me for that!). But the pilot did not show up and turns out they ran into a dead end! "Asellus! What are you doing?!" Ildon asks  
"I'd rather die then stay here!" Asellus then plunges to her death! But suddenly the pilot shows up and says "I'm sorry for being late, I hope I didn't scare you!"  
  
Chapter 2 - We're out!  
  
Asellus and White Rose were taken to Owmi, a calm, quiet place, not like Facinaturu. "Hey there's something written here in the water!"  
"Really? I don't see anything down there but flower pedals."  
"This is writing of the Water Mystics! Hmm...It says that one of their daughters are missing!"  
"Really? OK, then let's find her, we don't have anything else to do."  
They then go find her, which from the information they get from the townsfolk, they go into a large manor. "Who said you can enter my house?!"  
"I'm sorry but I heard you had a Water Mystic in here." Asellus replied  
"Yes that is true but why do you want to know?"  
"You need to release her! Her family needs her now!"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't"  
"Why not?!"  
"That, I will not tell you..."  
"(Even if Humans and Mystics hate each other, some of them have certain relationships with one another)" White Rose whispered into Asellus's ear  
"Oh, I...See"  
"I'll let you see her, but you must make sure you DO NOT leave with her!"  
"Oh of course not, we will give her back, oh yes we will (YEAH RIGHT!)"  
"Please come with me."  
They follow the owner into the room with the Water Mystic. "What is that smell?" Says the Water Mystic, "I smell Mystics!"  
"Oh that would be me, White Rose, and my friend, Asellus." Explained White Rose.  
"I'll leave you guys alone. Remember, DO NOT leave with her!"  
"We promise!"  
"Oh I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Mesarthim."  
"Nice to meet you!" Said Asellus  
"Hmmm, I smell Mystic blood in you, but, you don't quite look like one..."  
"That is because she is Half-Human, Half-Mystic." Explained White Rose  
"Yes it is true, I have Orlouge's blood in me..." Explained Asellus  
"Orlouge!? THE Orlouge?!"  
"Yes...But that's not we came here for! We came to save you!!"  
"I don't see how you can do that...Actually there is a basement that'll lead me to the ocean...Maybe you guys can save me!"  
"Alright then, to the basement!"  
They then headed to the basement, which was dark and damp. It was rather creepy, but they kept on going not worrying about anything. They then found the way to the ocean (I know you fight a BIG-ASS squid but that's not important {as anyone else in this game would fight it}). "Alright, Mesarthim, you're free!" (Oh and by the way, doesn't Mesarthim remind you of Irenes in CC? I mean somehow I feel that she is missing her accent, then I realized that this is the wrong game!)  
"I can not thank you guys enough! Please come by when you need my help!" She then leaped into the water and left.  
  
Chapter 3 - That...Can't be!  
  
While that happens, Orlouge is upset over White Rose's escape (Like he needs her anyway but let's get back to the story.) "ARGH!! White Rose has escaped along with Asellus!!" Shouted Orlouge, "Ciato!"  
"Yes your highness!"  
"Please get Princess White Rose back, immediately!"  
"Yes your highness!"  
"And kill ANYONE that resists giving her back!!!"  
"As you wish your highness!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
White Rose and Asellus then go to Shrike, Asellus's hometown. She then goes to her house and finds her aunt, who mysteriously looks older than before. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Her aunt says  
"Auntie! It's me! Asellus!"  
"You can't be Asellus! Asellus died 12 years ago! Get away from me!!" She then runs away. "Why didn't you tell me 12 years have passed!"  
"I thought you knew!"  
"How could I have known!? Ah! 12 years have passed and I haven't aged a bit! Now I'm even more inhuman than I was to start with!"  
"This is the end!!"  
Suddenly a red knight appeared and attacked Asellus and White Rose! That battle was too easy for them though so they moved on. "I can't believe this is happening to me, my life is ruined! I'm gonna get my revenge! I'm gonna KILL Orlouge!" She's been enraged by everything that has happened, and now, she gives no mercy. She travels around the world for awhile, but then gets attacked by 2 more knights! (not at the same time) She defeats both of them.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"The 3 sages have been defeated! Ciato you have failed!"  
"I'm sorry, my lord, Orlouge!"  
"I'm not going to rely on you anymore! Bring out Princess Lion!"  
"You called me your highness?" A strange, tall and strong woman in armor shows up, it's Princess Lion.  
"I want you to go down there and kill Asellus!"  
"As you wish your highness, I shall not fail you."  
  
Chapter 4 - Dammit! Leave me alone!  
  
As Asellus trains herself for the demise of Orlouge, she meets Princess Lion. "Hmmm...So you are Asellus, inherit of Lord Orlouge's blood. I envy you!"  
"This is Princess Lion, strongest Princess in the Region!"  
"Oh you are Princess White Rose, am I correct? THE kindest Princess in the Region?"  
"Not to brag, but yes!"  
"I'm the one that's gonna kill you here!"  
"Alright let's see if you can withstand my blade!"  
They battle with all their might, and they are victorious. "You are strong, I have to leave..." Exclaims Princess Lion, in shock to their marvelous power.  
"But won't you be punished by Orlouge?!"  
"Don't worry, I'll take the punishment! Asellus, if you're gonna kill him, you have to be MUCH stronger!"  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
Chapter 5 - When will this all end?!  
  
Asellus continues her training for killing Orlouge, while that happens, she sees Ildon again. "Ildon! What are you going to do?"  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, just to let you know, if you plan on killing Orlouge, you must be stronger!"  
"I know that!"  
"Let me help you!"  
Asellus is accompanied by Ildon, and she continues her training. While that happens she meets up with Ciato again. "Asellus, I'll be sure that you die this time!"  
"Really how can you be so sure?!"  
"Just shut up and fight!"  
They fight Ciato, who was way too weak for Asellus. "Next time, actually fight!"  
"NO! Not again!"  
"And don't you dare waste anymore of my time!"  
  
Chapter 6 - Where are we?!  
  
While traveling around the world, and training, Asellus gets transported into this strange place where there is no sign of life anywhere.  
"Where am I?!"  
"You are in the Dark Labrynth created by Orlouge."  
"Who are you?!"  
"I am just a simple red turnip" (Red Turnips are also in Legend of Mana, but in a different name, I forgot what it was."  
"How can I get out of here?!"  
"That is for you to find out."  
Asellus mysteriously finds the way out of the labrynth, but someone is missing. "White Rose?"  
"I'm sorry Asellus, I have to stay here, this is my punishment for disobeying Orlouge, I'm really sorry."  
"NOOOOOOOooooo! What am I going to do?!" The red turnip from the labrynth suddenly appears. "Hey cheer up!"  
"White Rose...was my best friend...my only friend...that was after the...incident."  
"Well I'll help you!"  
"You can be my subsitute for White Rose, that is until I can get her out!"  
"There you're feeling better aren't you?"  
"Yeah I think I am." Suddenly a man in black appears. "Are you Asellus?"  
"Oh no! Please don't hurt me! I don't have time to deal with you!"  
"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you. I am Zozma"  
"Oh..."  
"Hey! You need to stay with your group Asellus!" Ildon appears out of nowhere.  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"Next time be more careful!"  
  
Final Chapter - This is the end Orlouge!  
  
"I'm ready! Come on Orlouge, show me what you got!" Asellus said to herself, as she was really stoked. "Let's go back to Facinaturu!"  
Asellus returns to Owmi, where she first landed from Facinaturu. "You wanna go?"  
"Let's go to Facinaturu!"  
Asellus heads to Facinaturu, and notices something strange. She heads to Gina's house. "How dare you!" said one of the employees.  
"What?!"  
"You took Gina away!"  
"Damn Orlouge!"  
She leaves the shop. She heads to the mountain in Chateau Agille, where Gina is being held captive. She then fights a giant (I HATED this fight! Not only was it hard but then I realized that you can kill it in one hit with Zozma's DeathCurse! That REALLY pissed me off!). Opens the window behind it and let's light shine through. She backtracks to the room the window leads. The light shines brightly and opens a door. She fights a griffin, and then saves Gina. "I'll stay here." she says. She heads back to the garden where she first found out her blood was purple, and then enters an area she's never been to before. "Get out of my way Ciato!"  
"No way! I'm not letting you through! Not this time!"  
"We'll just see about that!"  
After the long (EXTREMELY EASY!) battle, Ciato has actually been killed (It's about time too!). Then she sees Princess Lion. "Let's see if you've gotten stronger!" (Obviously she hasn't one bit!)  
"Gah! I don't have time!!!"  
After that battle, she headed straight to some guy named Rastaban, who strangely doesn't fight her (If you played this game the way I did you won't have to fight him). "Please kill him!"  
"Why do you think I'm here!?"  
Asellus rushes straight to Orlouge's lair. "Have you come to worship me my daughter?"  
"I am not you're daughter! I have come to kill you, Orlouge! I have come to get my revenge! My life has not been normal ever since that day! I hate you, Orlouge! I'm hated by Humans because I'm a Mystic; and mocked by Mystics because I'm human! I'll never be able to get my life back! Never!"  
"Such strong words, but I'm afraid it takes more than that! I'll end your misery now!" He dissapears. Asellus heads back into this really large chamber with a large rose in it. The final battle has started. The battle was not easy (This battle was FUN! This was a good challenge!), but Asellus just barely survived, and Orlouge has been defeated.   
Epilogue - It's finally over  
  
"What happened after that, Grandma?" Gina's grandchild said  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
"I think we should give this story a break. Oh, White Rose, Zozma, Ildon!" (Lions, tigers, and bears oh my!)  
"Has Asellus arrived yet?"  
"No I'm sorry, she must be late."  
"I'm here!"  
"Oh Asellus! I still can not thank you enough by saving all the Mystics from the Evil Orlouge!"  
"Really? I just did it for myself. I didn't realize all the trouble."  
"Really I can't thank you enough!"  
"Hmmm where are your grandkids?"  
"They're playing...Can I be a good grandmother?"  
"Of course!"  
"Thank you, Asellus."  
"Well I guess that's all of the time we have for the reunion, I must leave now. Good bye..."  
"Well this is the end then, bye." Everyone left, and thus ending Asellus's story (I'm sorry I don't remember this ending very well, but this was a good chapter for the game as she was my favorite character.)  
  
The End  
  
I'll write another Story, on Blue this time though. That's it, thank you for reading! 


	2. Blue - Who Am I?

This is my next chapter, this is Blue's story, I call this chapter "Who Am I?" (This is probably the weirdest chapter of ALL of them! Oh and this chapter should be rather short)  
  
Chapter 1 - I can't be a true magician...  
  
Our story starts off in the school of the Magic Kingdom region. Blue is just graduating from Magic School. "Please send forth the master magician, Blue!" Blue walks up. "You are now a graduate from this school, you will now go on quests to obtain and master all magic. But you cannot be a true magician while you're twin, Rouge, is still alive. You cannot be complete unless you...KILL Rouge!"  
Blue then transports to Luminous, where he first learns either Light or Shadow Magic (But in this case he'll learn Light, since that's what I chose). He then challenges the Luminous Labrynth. Blue travels through the maze and uses light in order to open all the doors. He then gets out of the Labrynth and finally masters Light Magic.  
  
Chapter 2 - I'm getting there...  
  
Blue transports himself to Devin, home of Rune and Arcane Magic (Rune, since I chose that). Blue learns about Rune Magic and asks how he can get the gift. He receives 4 pebbles that will turn into runes when he finds them. Blue then goes to Shrike, to head to Mu's Tomb, origin of the VictoryRune. He travels through Mu's Tomb, but before he gets the VictoryRune, he has to fight an undead dinosaur. Defeats the dinosaur and gets the VictoryRune!  
  
Chapter 3 - Heheheh, stronger and stronger I am!  
  
Blue travels around, but the ship he's on gets eaten by the big monster, Tanzer! But ironically, the VitalityRune is here too! He travels in Tanzer's belly to find the rune. He finds the rune and touches it, and gets the VitalityRune!  
  
Chapter 4 - I can do this!  
  
Blue now heads to Koorong, big city, with neon lights and all! He travels around to find the HideRune. He goes down to the sewers, but he can't seem to go alone, so he goes to the clinic nearby. "Excuse me, do you know where the HideRune is?" Blue asks  
"Why yes, I do. It's in the cavern beyond the sewers...If you're going to get it, I suggest I go with you, I'm Dr. Nusakan."  
"Pleased to meet you."  
They travel through the sewers and get inside the cavern, and fight some nasty spiders before they get to the rune. After all the spiders have been extinguished, Blue wonders where the rune is (Well being the HideRune, you'd kinda expect this kinda thing wouldn't you?). He gets the HideRune!  
  
Chapter 5 - Whoa! Power Rush!  
  
He stays in Koorong to look for some way to get into Despair (Big prison). He asks some girl named Annie. "So you're looking for the VictoryRune?"  
"Yes."  
"Come with me."  
They then enter Despair. He travels through lots of things and then enters a maze filled with lasers (DO NOT touch these things, battles are annoying here!). He exits the maze and fights a giant worm called Nidheg. After defeating Nidheg he receives the last rune, the FreedomRune! After receiving the FreedomRune, he masters Rune Magic!  
  
Chapter 6 - Rouge, come and stop me if you can!  
  
Being the master of 3 kinds of magic, he heads for the ultimate art, Time Magic. Blue heads to Mosperiburg. "You wanna know about Time Magic? There is a mystic that has this power, defeat him if you want it." Blue enters TimeLord's Region. Blue goes through his region and meets him (I know you have to go to Facinaturu, but I don't think that's important). "What are you doing here?!"  
"I have come to defeat you for your gift!"  
"All right! Do your worst!"  
Blue fights the Time Lord. While not being an easy battle (Rather an annoying battle), Blue gains the gift of Time Magic. Blue is now ready to kill his brother!  
  
Chapter 7 - This is it Rouge!  
  
Blue and Rouge meet up at this mysterious summit (They don't say the name). Blue and Rouge duke it out (This battle's fun!) and Blue is victorius (It is possible to lose and continue the game). Blue starts to think about things. "Who am I? Am I Blue or Rouge? I know! I'm both! But did I really have to kill him just so I could be a master?" Blue thinks to himself. Blue heads back to the Magic Kingdom (Does that sound like Disneyland or what?!).  
  
Final Chapter - What the Hell?  
  
Blue finds the Magic Kingdom in ruins, and goes to find the source of this all. A man says "Someone has broken the seal to Hell!" Blue then finds a way to enter it. Hell, looks a little strange. Not like everyone would imagine, but it looks like heaven! Blue reaches the source of the problem, and fights Hell's Lord! During the fight -  
  
The End  
  
Yep, that's seriously it. That's how it ended! All during the fight. But I think if I beat the game with everyone, it'll continue from there, if not, then I'll make up everything from here. Look out for Emilia's chapter! 


End file.
